


攻占（上）

by 8tothez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Tie Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8tothez/pseuds/8tothez
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, 伞荣
Kudos: 13





	攻占（上）

言简意赅，是车，车也分上下么，可能吧~～～～

当客厅的钟声敲响第十一声的时候，郑友荣终于烦闷到了极处，他一脚踹翻了餐桌，汤汤水水洒了一地，他们家的阿姨倒是疼他的很，怕他大晚上不睡饿着肚子，做了一整桌夜宵，可这整个屋子长了眼睛的人都知道，他缺的根本就不是那点口舌之欲。

禁足已经禁了他足足一周了，郑家虽然是军人世家，但他是郑家最小的儿子，一向不用理会家里的那些事务，甚至因为两个哥哥都从军了的缘故，全家人把不多的爱都一股脑的给了郑友荣，尤其是自己的老妈，一年到头见不到大儿子，恨不得把这个还在身边的小儿子宠上天。

可这次动静闹的有点大，虽然没像自己的两个哥哥，犯点事就动辄一顿暴揍，但这次也是真把自家老头子气狠了，就在刚刚的晚饭时间，他还试图插科打诨撒个娇混过去，可自己那个不苟言笑的爹楞是一点口没松，连自己的亲亲老妈也不帮着自己。

不过就是睡了个小明星闹出了点花边新闻，热搜一撤就风平浪静的事儿，有必要把他像关犯人一样关起来么。郑友荣一边腹诽一边戳戳自己那没人垂怜的小郑友荣，他越想越委屈，难道要自慰么?  
郑友荣使劲甩了甩头，这对他来说简直不啻于奇耻大辱。

等不是办法，干才有希望。好歹是军人家庭，从小也跟着练过点花拳绣腿，他从二楼的阳台翻出去，虽然有些狼狈，但总归是顺利的逃出。顺利搭上计程车的郑友荣拿出手机，心里想着今晚叫那个小甜姐儿出来，越翻脸就越白。他手机里所有“尖儿货”的联系方式一律被删的干干净净。

郑友荣用脚想都知道是那个崔伞干的好事，说是家里的警卫，却有事没事跟在他屁股后面，他一不是什么千金小姐，二不干违法乱纪的事，总像个幽魂一样在自己身边打转，有时候正做爱做到酣畅淋漓，他一敲门一喊话自己就像见了鬼一样被吓到整个萎掉。

今天可倒好，连自己的手机都不放过，说的不好听点，不过是个从小养在家里的下人，闲事管的都是一等一的多，去当了两年兵回来，更是得寸进尺。郑友荣想着回去再和这人算账，删干净了又怎么样，逍遥地儿多得是，纵是平日自己嫌那些地方不干净，但火烧眉毛之时，也顾不得那些讲究了。

\----------------分隔符---------------------

崔伞推开门的瞬间，正看到郑友荣趴在一个女人身上，那女人多半以为是扫黄大队的，业务熟练的先扯过衣服遮住了脸。真是可笑，崔伞上下扫了一眼，坦胸露乳丝毫不忌惮，倒是先把脸遮了个严实。

郑友荣看到来人倒也不慌，至少干完这一炮他是通体舒畅了，腌臜之地他鲜少踏足，腌臜之事却没少干过，不过停留几许，倒也把一个久经花场熟门熟路的嫖客扮相演了个九成足。

这个崔伞早晚会来抓他，没在他忙正事的时候进来实在是懂事的很，那也就不和他算账了。崔伞只是用眼神警告了他一眼，还是把门帮他掩上了。郑友荣很少见崔伞这么看他，他平日总是淡淡的，最多也不过是自己玩的太过火的事提醒他一两句，多半是因为自己还在禁足，确实不妥。

他换好衣服出门，一脸容光焕发，但好歹还残存着半分亏欠，心想今日之事败露崔伞少不了要吃罚，他捅了捅崔伞，“今天的事儿都算我头上，和你没关系”。

他几乎是被崔伞架着回去的，一路上崔伞都没说话，直到把他“押送”回房间，脸都黑得像炭一样。

“你干嘛啊？别演了很疼的”

“动静这么大，刚刚路过客厅连我老爸都闹醒了，他都看到了，你今天够尽职了”

见眼前这人毫无反应，眼神暗不见底，郑友荣心底涌上一股说不出的害怕。

这人该不会要揍自己吧？他牢牢的箍着自己，半分没卸力道。

“崔伞，你放开我”

他有点惊慌的推搡着崔伞，他看他的眼神变得更加摄人，像一头饿久了的狼 

崔伞在部队不是白呆了两年，他拖掉夹克把郑友荣反手绑了起来，扔在了床上

郑友荣吃痛的惊呼一声，禁不住咒骂起来，边咒骂边扑腾

“崔伞你丫的是不是疯了，老子这个月一分钱也没少给你，老头子给你多少工资，我给你多少，你会不会算？”

“你放开，我妈说得对，你就是个养不熟的狼崽子，你个混账东西”挣脱不掉的死结让郑友荣气到头脑发昏，张口也没遮没拦。

崔伞太阳穴的青筋隐隐抽动，他倒也没多说半个字，起身下床找了一块半大不小的毛巾，用水浸湿了后回身翻身上床塞进了郑友荣的嘴里，利落地在脖子后面再次打了个死结。

郑友荣耍赖般的又踢又扭，这三脚猫的功夫真是不够崔伞看的，看在眼里只是愈发撩人罢了。

郑友荣瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着面前这个男人，他满嘴都是潮气，就连呼吸都不顺畅了。

拖掉外套的崔伞只穿着干练的黑色T恤，迷彩裤下包裹着他修长有力的大腿，整个人散发着强烈的雄性荷尔蒙。

被子已满是被军靴踩满的泥迹，一切都在向着失控的方向发展。

真是疯了，郑友荣才后知后觉的发现这个崔伞，可不就是不久之前自己那个精虫上脑的样子。

他想叫却发现根本发不出声音，水气全数堵在他的喉咙，哪怕只有一点试图呼号的举动，那不进不出的潮闷就要冲上他的脑门，逼得他窒息。

郑友荣心里骂了崔伞一万遍，却又求解无门。

崔伞的手已经摸上他的身体，隔着衣服摩擦着他的乳头，他的力气很大，郑友荣那里本来就敏感，被反复搓弄后酥麻的几经战栗。

崔伞不作他想，他这个人一向引以为豪的就是自己的理智，他从小没爹没妈，被郑家收养之后纵心里万般想亲近，也知道自己的身份，从未有半分逾矩，特别是郑友荣。

他早就知道自己对郑友荣动了心思，也是从那刻起他就刻意和他保持了距离，从前郑友荣老爱缠着找他玩闹，时间久了见他冷淡的样子也渐渐彼此疏远了。后来呢，他就跟在郑友荣后面，做他的隐形保镖，看着他流连花丛，看着他夜夜笙歌。 很多时候，他就在一墙之隔外，一边听他和别人做爱的声音，一边手伸进自己的内裤，想着他的样子套弄自己。  
纵有一墙之隔，两个人也像隔了千山万水。

但是他怎么也没想到郑友荣烂到什么样的人都去睡，他原本以为他一直是那个可爱的小公子，只想陪他好好长大，纵然心思早就起了变化可从未想过要捅破这层窗户纸，直到他越长越偏，越长大越发长野了。名媛搞完了搞十八线小明星，小明星搞完了搞野模，如今居然没把门的连鸡都去找。

与其这样倒不如给了自己。

崔伞越想心头火就烧的更旺，搓弄他的力度就更大，手下没半分留情。他一把扯下他的裤子，刚刚射完还濡湿着的性器宣告着不久前郑友荣还在别人床上欲仙欲死。这场景彻底激怒了崔伞，他将粗大的肉刃狠狠顶进友荣的蜜穴。

郑友荣不可置信的眼神仿佛下一秒就要将崔伞挫骨扬灰。

他把友荣口中的桎梏拿了下来 “想叫就叫把，现在叫了所有人都会看到你被我操的样子”

郑友荣怒不可遏地看着他，但堵在嘴里的声音就像泄力一样挤不出来半分。

崔伞看他恍神地样子下体又硬了几分，他狠狠的把利器插到底，郑友荣疼地冷汗都滴了下来 。

“他妈的，崔伞，你真不是个东西。”

崔伞置若罔闻，只是加大顶弄的力度，进入郑友荣身体的一瞬间，他亢奋的已经无法抑制自己，如果知道是这般好滋味，他绝不会忍到今天。

“今天算我倒霉，但你倒是轻点啊。”郑友荣想通了，大丈夫能屈能伸，今晚就算他流年不利。过了今晚，他一定要让崔伞知道自己不会轻易翻过这篇的

郑友荣第一次被捅屁股，半分好滋味没体会到，后穴又酸又涨实在难受的紧。想着崔伞看着像禁欲很久了的样子，他忍着羞耻夹紧想让他早点射出来，自己也少受点这非人的折磨。

崔伞却早已看穿他的花花肠子，他将友荣的身体翻转过去，狠狠地打上他的屁股。可怜兮兮的蜜臀顿时浮现了一道印子。

“别夹了，放松点。”

友荣不敢再说话了，他多说一句，崔伞就多给他一分难堪。

他被操弄的失神的样子激起了崔伞凌虐他的欲望，他再度把散落在旁边的毛巾绑在他的双眼上。

什么都看不到的郑友荣，双手还被反绑在身后。只能听到崔伞粗重的呼吸声，和囊袋拍击他臀肉的声音，后穴突然涌上一种异样的感觉。这种陌生感让他害怕，害怕到想挣扎着把手打开。

“别乱动” 崔伞再度抽上他的屁股。

郑友荣的后穴突然涌上一股热流，从未经历过这些的友荣一度以为崔伞射了，直到崔伞开口他才知道自己大错特错。

“少爷 你后面怎么湿了？”他把手伸向两人的连接出，他将阴茎抽出来带出了更多的液体，他抹了一把伸到郑友荣的唇边，把手指塞进郑友荣嘴里。纵使郑友荣摇着头躲开，但那味道还是萦绕不去。  
“你真的流了好多啊，止都止不住” 崔伞甚至恶劣的把分泌的多余的肠液尽数抹在郑友荣的嘴边。

湿的不像话的后穴渐渐被操开，崔伞得已进入地更深，被层层软肉包裹着的感觉蚀骨销魂。

郑友荣被操的整个身体趴在床上，他的阴茎在床单上不住地摩擦，明明不久之前才刚发泄过的身体又再度抬头 

“原来你喜欢这样么？”像发现什么秘密的崔伞，左右抽打着他的肉臀，力道不轻不重，连带着颤抖着的后穴分泌出更多的液体，湿滑的让崔伞不住叹息。

“你比我想像中操起来还舒服”

“你知道我脑子里已经干过你多少次了么，嗯？”

“崔伞 你这个......变......态”郑友荣不知道身边这条狼原来早就把他在脑子里扒光吃干抹净了。亏他还把他当什么正人君子。

“我才干了你不到一会，你就湿成这个样子，到底是谁变态呢。”

“友荣，你的后穴一直咬着我不放呢”

“真该让您看看自己现在的样子，这样的身子，还去操别人，硬的起来么？”

郑友荣不愿相信，但身体却真的越来越热，他像溺水的人什么都抓不到，他觉得自己身体里像有虫子在爬，密密麻麻的触动着他的神经。

“既然你说我是狼崽子 那就让你看看公狼是怎么操母狼的”

崔伞把他捞到怀里，腰肢疯狂挺动，直到崔伞的硬挺又涨大了几分，不要命地蹭过他身体里的那点。

郑友荣的性器终于重新硬挺起来，前端又开始不像话的溢出液体。郑友荣手腕都挣红了终于挣脱了绑着他的衣服。

他伸手摘掉缠在眼睛上的毛巾，身下却一点力气都没有，他终于看清了光亮，快感一波波涌上来像要下一秒就将他吞噬。他想揍眼前这人，拳头上去却软绵绵的像脱了力，反被崔伞握住。

“崔伞，你他妈的”郑友荣不知道如何停止这磨人的感觉，开始胡言乱语，“你要操就好好操，别弄了。”

“弄什么？你会不会把话说清楚点？”

郑友荣只是觉得他难耐的快要死掉，却说不清这是什么感觉

“你是不是想说，不要再玩弄你了？”

郑友荣的牙都要咬碎了，崔伞那像猫捉弄老鼠一样的表情实在令人气绝。

看他还有心情想旁的，崔伞收敛起戏弄的表情，故意用力地往友荣的敏感点戳去。满意地看着友荣脸上泛起高潮即将来临的潮红。他漂亮的小脸皱了起来，泫然欲泣的表情激的崔伞再也控制不住，全数射在了友荣的蜜穴里。  
“啊......混蛋.....啊......”友荣的肉洞被精液刺激的连连收缩，快感彻底淹没了他，前后一起高潮了。

友荣在自己面前被操射的样子实在美的不可方物。崔伞突然无防备的低头掘住了他的唇，狠狠的亲了一口 

郑友荣这次是真忍不了了，一拳揍上了崔伞的脸颊。憋了一晚上的气都在这一拳头里了，力气可真不小。崔伞嘴角立马泛起淤青，他舔了舔口中咸腥的味道，宠溺的看着发脾气都可怜兮兮的友荣。

“干就干了，你亲老子干嘛”

郑友荣狠狠地擦着自己的嘴，翻身过去当不认识这人。他无法正视自己反应奇怪的身体，而且现在也打不过他。除了装死和当被狗咬了，他此刻毫无办法。天大地大睡觉最大，明天他再处置这个以下犯上的坏人，折腾了一晚上的郑友荣，睡意也渐渐袭来。

在渐渐陷入梦境之际他隐隐约约记得崔伞在他耳畔对他说的话

“友荣，听我的，以后那些地方不要再去了”

“我知道我管不着你，所以我只是和你说说，你听就听进去了”

“友荣，明天我就要走了，无法看着你了”

“这一走不知何时才能相见，也许这辈子都见不到了，我宁愿你恨我，你从小就怕疼，这次这么疼你肯定长教训了吧”

.........

崔伞看着郑友荣梦里还挥着小拳头的样子，露出了苦涩的笑容。

这一去不知是生离还是死别。

他们的关系开始的不清不楚，结束的也没头没尾。

至少崔伞记住了郑友荣最可爱的样子，郑友荣也记得了崔伞最讨人厌的样子。

记得彼此就好，对吧。


End file.
